Ryusei, the Assassin
by OOOKaiser
Summary: Ryusei Sakuta is a 20 year old college student. However, he lives a double life as an assassin who works for hire. Using the Meteor system, he is given one task, kill the target.


Ryusei Sakuta woke up from his bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 10 o'clock. He yawned as he stretched his body then he looked at the alarm clock again. "Shit, I'm late for class!" He quickly ripped off his clothes and threw them on the floor. He put on his shirt and pants and ran out of the apartment. He ran down to the parking lot and realized he had forgotten his motorcycle keys and his backpack. He groaned as he ran back to grab his keys and backpack.

As he ran back to his motorcycle, a man in a suit was standing in front of it. Ryusei caught his breath and stood composed. "Who do you want me to kill?" He said coolly.

The man smiled. "Let's talk in your apartment."

"Can't. I have class."

As the man reached in his jacket, Ryusei got into his combat stance. He was trained in the Seishin Dairin Fist style and had received a black belt from it. The man smiled once more as he took out a yellow envelope. Ryusei relaxed and lowered his fists. He took the yellow envelope and put in his backpack. "Everything about the target is in there including a burner phone. Only use it to confirm the target's death. The money will be wired to your offshore account once it has been confirmed." A tinted Mercedes drove out of the alley behind him. The man patted Ryusei's shoulder and went into it. "Good luck my boy." Ryusei watched as the Mercedes disappear into the streets. He checked the time on his watch and screamed. He was now 10 minutes late to his class. He quickly got onto his motorcycle and drove to his college.

Half an hour later, he arrived to his class, and found it empty. The professor looked up from his desk. "Well, well, well," He said. "Look who decided to come to class."

"I'm sorry Professor Heimer. I got stuck in-" He started.

"Traffic," Professor Heimer finished. "It's the same excuse everytime. Look if you miss class then you won't pass your finals. And if you fail your finals then you won't pass this class."

"I know professor. I'll try my best to get to class on time."

"Well try your best **after **spring break. Don't forget we have a midterm once we get back from break too."

Ryusei nodded. "Thanks for telling me. Have a nice day professor!"

"You too."

Ryusei drove back to his apartment. He sat down on his couch as he removed the envelope. He placed the burner phone on the table and took out the information about his target. The target's name was Hector Garcia. He was a drug cartel boss. Ryusei sighed. He hated doing drug cartel jobs. Most drug cartel bosses had bodyguards surrounding them at all times. It would be hard to get to him. But then again he had the Meteor system. He took out the Meteor system from his backpack and looked at it. One of his past clients had given it to him as a reward. With the Meteor system, he was invincible. Guns couldn't hurt him even knifes were using against the body armor.

Ryusei looked at the information again. Hector's base of operations was in Miami, Florida. He looked inside the envelope and found an first class airplane ticket. "I'm like this job more now," he smiled. He started to prepare for his kill and took out his suitcase. He placed some clothes into it and put the Meteor system on top of the clothes. "The security will probably just think its a gadget and let it go," he thought to himself. He zipped up his suitcase and called a cab. 10 minutes later the cab came and he got into it.

"The airport please." He took out some Franklins and gave it to the cab driver. "And if you drive fast that would be good."

The cab driver whistled as he counted the bills. "You got yourself a deal." He laughed. He revved his engine and stepped on the pedal. They reached the airport about 20 minutes. Ryusei paid the cab driver and got out of the car. He went up to the airline customer service and showed them his ticket. The employee entered something into the computer and gave back the ticket. "Your private jet plane is down that hall."

"Thanks." He put the ticket back into his pocket. "Private jet plane," he thought. "I love this even more now." At the end of the hall, the pilot was waiting for him.

"Just walk into the loading bridge and we'll get started with your flight."

Ryusei went into the private jet plane and took a seat. A few minutes later the jet plane took off to Florida. Ryusei drifted off to sleep and woke up when the pilot tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, we're here now."

"Thanks." Ryusei got off the plane and a car was waiting for him. He stepped into the car and his client was in it.

"Change of plans. We're going to straight to Hector's place."

Ryusei felt uneasy. He was going to the target's house without a plan. "Why are we going there?"

"I want to see how you work." He smiled.

"Then I guess you can have your phone back." His client took the phone and placed it in his jacket. "Are you up for the job?"

Ryusei nodded.

"Good." He stared out the window. "Looks like we're here."

They drove into Hector's stronghold and parked in front of the mansion. Ryusei slid the Meteor system into his jacket as they got out of the car. He looked at the bodyguards who were holding MAC-10 guns. "That'll be a problem," he mumbled.

As they stepped into Hector's mansion a young lady opened the door. "Eduardo! It's been so long!" She gave him a hug.

Ryusei watched as Eduardo's hands grabbed her butt. She giggled and gave him a kiss. "I've missed you too Maria." He stared at Ryusei. "I'm sorry for being so rude. This is Hector's wife and also my lover. I guess you know why I hired you now."

"Let's just get this over with," Ryusei said.

Maria smirked. As they stepped into the mansion she called her husband. Hector came downstairs. "Welcome, Eduardo. How have you been?" His bodyguards stood next to him. Ryusei glanced at them. One of them was big and bulky and would probably be hard to take down. The other bodyguard looked like a military man, possibly special forces. "They were probably his best men," Ryusei thought.

"Maria would you do the honors?" Hector said.

"My pleasure." She whipped out a pistol from her dress and blew out Eduardo's brain. As soon as he dropped onto the floor she turned to Ryusei. Ryusei stood there speechless.

"I'm guessing you must be that infamous assassin I've been hearing about," Hector grinned. "You must be shocked that your employer is dead. Well don't be. He had it coming to him when I found out he was fucking my wife."

"So you kill him and you let your wife go scot free?"

Hector started laughing. "I killed her after I found out she was cheating on me."

"Then who's that in front of me?"

Hector nodded to the fake Maria. She took off the mask and smiled. "Hello, Ryusei."

"You've got to be kidding me." It was Inga Blink. His rival assassin who was out to get him.

"Now hand me the Meteor system you have in your jacket. My employer wants it."

Ryusei flipped her off. "Go to hell."  
Inga pulled the trigger. Ryusei dodged the bullet and it hit one of the bodyguards in the chest. She kept on shooting Ryusei but he dodged each one. He placed the Meteor system on his waist and turned it on. **Meteor, Ready? **"Let's get things started." He spun the Celestial Drive unit. A blue ball of light surrounded him as the Meteor body armor attached onto him. He motioned Inga to come at him. She spat on the floor and took out her dagger. She ran towards him, swinging the dagger at him. He grabbed her arm midair and snapped it. She screamed as a bone popped out of her arm. He then executed the one-inch punch to her and knocked her off her feet. She crashed into the cupboard and dropped dead.

Hector's bodyguards ran in. "What are you doing standing there?" Hector said. "Shoot him!"  
The bodyguards started unloading their MAC-10s on Meteor. Meteor caught every single bullet with his hands and crushed them. "My turn." He pulled the Saturn lever. **Saturn, Ready?** He put his finger on the touch panel. **Ok, Saturn!** A miniature sized Saturn appeared onto his hand. "Wooo WAACHA!" He swung the planetary rings towards the bodyguards cutting them in half.

Hector watched in horror as his bodyguards were killed. His remaining bodyguard ran away in fear. Ryusei wouldn't allow that. He swung another ring toward the running bodyguard. He died instantly.

He pulled down the Saturn lever and looked at Hector. "Since my employer is dead...I want your money."

"Sure! Follow me!" He stammered. Meteor followed him upstairs to his room. Hector opened his safe. "How much do you want?"

"Everything."

Hector looked back. "But how will I support myself?"

"Shut the hell up. You make a living out of this. You can earn back your money anyways."

Hector took out the grenade from the safe. "How about you die!" He took out the pin and threw it at Meteor. He jumped under his bed as the grenade exploded. After a few minutes, he looked out of the bed and saw a dark spot where Meteor stood. "I killed him... I really killed him!"

"That's funny," Meteor said. He pulled Hector out of the bed and grabbed him by the neck. "I know why you want the Meteor system. But you can't have it." He snapped Hector's neck and dropped him on the floor. He pulled the Mars lever. A fiery planet formed onto his hand. He punched Hector in the chest and he burned up instantly. "That take cares of his body." He canceled the Mars lever and turned to the safe. Looking inside, there was about a hundred grand in there. He brought his suitcase into the room and stuffed the money into it. Police sirens were coming to the mansion. "Time to bail out of here." He spun the Celestial Drive unit and it started glowing. The blue ball of light surrounded him and he flew out of the mansion.

The police stared in wonder as they saw him flying. He flew back to Japan and landed in a empty park. He pushed the cancel lever and the body armor came off. "Time to enjoy spring break now," he laughed. Ryusei walked back to his apartment carrying the suitcase on his back.

* * *

**A/N: When Meteor first appeared in Kamen Rider Fourze. I said to myself he's freaking awesome. So two years after the show ended I started working on the idea where Ryusei was an assassin. I didn't have enough time to work on this story because I had to deal with my first story "Kamen Rider Decade: The Nine Worlds." But I decided to do a one-shot to see how it goes and I think it worked out well. I hope you guys enjoy the story and as always don't forget to leave reviews.**


End file.
